Hugo's Horrifying Dilemma
by McCaggers
Summary: Hugo Weasley can't come to the owl post right now. You see he's having the most horrifying day in his 9 year old life! For one thing, he's stuck in a shed with the thing he fears most, his mother's cat, Crookshanks. Another thing, he's kind of wearing pink frilly dress. And lastly Rose's cute friend, Alice, is headed in his direction! (Previously on hpff)


Hugo's Horrifying Dilemma

_Author's Note: I wrote this about four years ago. I've always been rather fond of it in a silly sort of way. I figure a good edit of it will help me get back into a writing mode._ _And for the record Alice is not intended to be Neville's daughter but feel free to invent your own interpretation._ _I DO NOT own _Harry Potter_ or any characters in this story with the exception of Alice.  
_  
Hugo Arthur Weasley is going puke. The reason? A huge orange, flat-faced beast was going to eat him alive! Well, at least that's what Hugo was thinking, when he saw his Mum's elderly cat, Crookshanks, in the family's garden shed. The shed's only light came from a rather frail light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The beast's eyes were glowing dangerously from under the large steel shelf. Hugo's stomach was turning over, gripping his skirt of his dress, he backed towards the wall. Yes, you heard right, I did say dress.

Hugo had never been alone with Crookshanks, if he could help it, ever since that tragic day...

"_Mu-mu Mummy! MUMMMYYYY!" four year old Hugo looked like he was going to fall apart at the seams. His mother, Hermione, dropped the pan she was cooking with in a flash. She dashed up the stairs. She knew that cry, which was her son's mummy-I'm-going-to-scream-and-cry-for-hours-because-something-horrendous-happened cry._

_"Hugo? What happen- oh no." Crookshanks was absolutely destroying a tiny smelly grey thing. Hugo's tiny fists were hiding his mouth, his eyes ready to burst. "Now, Crookshanks move-" She took a giant step towards, the bandy legged creature. "Get!" The cat sneered at his mistress, and with his tail up in the air he stalked off. Hermione bent down and picked up the remains._

_"R-R-Roger!" Hugo looked beyond terrified. His precious and most beloved stuffed rat, Roger, was torn to bits. And yes I said rat. Hermione looked at her tiny son, her husband, Ron, had given it to Hugo at his birth. He never went anywhere without it. Poor thing had one arm, and multicolored stains all over it, and no tail._

_"Hugh, I'm sorry you know he didn't mean it! He's just an animal. He didn't know what he was doing." She delicately placed the remains in Hugo's shaking arms. His bottom lip was shaking, at an almost impossible speed. Hermione stuck out her hand to pat his head, as Crookshanks appeared at his ankle._

_"NGAHHHHHHHHWAHHAHHHH!" Hugo screeched an earth shattering screech. What was left of Roger the rat was tossed in the air, as Hugo ran for his life.__"Hugo, come back!"_

And that was the last time Hugo was ever near that cat. He left the couch if Crookshanks tried to sit by him. If he meandered towards his room he'd slam door. If he was ever alone with that toy wrecker, he'd scream for dear life. So the five year record of avoiding the cat had at last ended. But our little friend had not been prepared to face his fear, today of all days. Especially in his current attire. He began edging toward the door, trying not to disturb his furry opponent. Yes, Hugo Weasley was in a dress. A frilly pink one at that. But not by his own choice. He's far too young for that sort of thing.

You see, Hugo idolized his older sister, Rose. She was three years older, and when they were younger that hadn't been an issue. The two of them had been attached at the hip! They would play wizard chess, or wrestle on the floor, race each other on toy broomsticks, eat mounds of cake together when they weren't supposed to. Hugo often got hurt or got himself stuck in a sticky situation, when they played some times. Mainly when they tried to play out the stories their parents had told them of their school days. Probably because Hugo was naturally clumsy. However that never discouraged Rose to continue to play with him or save him.

"How did you get head stuck in there, Hugh?" Rose asked one cold winter day. Her brother's head was stuck in spokes on the stairs. She tugged at him, until out he popped perfectly fine. Whatever game they played Rose came to his rescue, it was tradition.

Now, at twelve Rose felt no need to entertain/save her younger brother. She started being a know-it-all, wearing skirts, and taking out her wand just to point with. She no longer wished to play wizard chess, wrestle, reenact stories, or eat cake. When Hugo told his mother that his sister had changed, and he missed hanging out with her, she gave him some advice. And on this fine Wednesday, Hugo took his mother's advice and tried to do something that Rose likes to do. So he went to her room, this morning to do exactly that.

**  
_"Rosie?" Hugo was bashful standing just outside the door frame. Rose was ransacking her closet, tossing anything and everything out onto her bed._

_"What do you want, toss poff?" She didn't even look in his direction, but stood up and reached for the cream colored dress in the back of her closet._

_"Um, would play with me? I'll do what you want." He walked in her room now, his arms up near his chest, in case she tossed something at him. (she'd been known for doing that) Rose turned to face her brother, who was looking shy and uncertain. She grinned._

_"I'd love too, little bro. I was just looking for something to play dress up with, I'm sure I can find something for you." That was not actually true; Rose was really just cleaning out her closet. Hugo, gulped as his sister advanced on him, he knew he should have just asked his dad to play chess._

_*__  
__"Aww Hugh! You look just like a little doll! So cute!" Rose opened her closet door with the mirror inside. Squeaking, Hugo jumped at the sight in the mirror. He looked like cupcake. A girly cupcake. The dress was hot pink, with a light pink lace around the stomach area. The sleeves were obscenely large and poufy, and the bottom puffed out as well. "I always thought you had a feminine face. Hm, I think black Mary Jane's will look nice with your tights."_

_"What? Rosie I think this is enough. I mean the tights are itchy enough." Hugo brushed his dark auburn hair out his eyes. "And I do not have a feminine face!" Rose ignored his pleas and got the shoes on him anyway.__"There you're complete!" Rose was satisfied, Hugo was ready to claw her eyes out. Too bad he loved her so much._

_"Rosie, Hugh? Where are you guys?!"_

_"In here, James!" Rose called. Hugo flinched, his arms covering his unmentionables._

_"James?!" He squeaked. "Is Albus and -"_

_"Hey, guys. Heh, that's a good look for you Hugh." Rose and Hugo's oldest cousin James appeared in door way._

_"Hey! Hugo what the-?"_

_"Hehe Hugo's a girl!" James's siblings Albus and Lily soon joined them. Hugo's ears were turning red, he bit his lip, wracking his brain for an excuse.__"When's you friend coming, Rose? Alex? Uh Al-"__"ALICE!"_

_ Hugo dropped his arms violently. "She's coming?!" His voice was a barely intelligible squeak._

_"Yeah. She'll be here around -"__"NOOOOOOO!" Hugo sprinted down stairs before any of them could say a word._

**  
So in great fear of being seen in this horrible attire, by the one girl that makes his stomach flutter, he ran down the stairs and out the door. Alice was one of Rose's best friends. She was a bit younger than Rose and was very pretty in Hugo's eyes. She always smiled at him and asked if he would like to play a game with her and Rose. Unfortunately, Alice was coming up the street. And in a moment of panic he ran into the family shed. Crookshanks kept his eyes on Hugo. Hugo's bottom lip was beginning to tremble.

"N-now stay away from me!" He whimpered backing up. Crookshanks stuck out one weathered paw. "I'm warning you I-I-I'll -"

"Alice! The quaffle is in the shed! The door should be unlocked!" Hugo froze instantaneously. She was coming. HERE! Crookshanks' two front paws and head were out in the light. He was surrounded by the two things he feared most. He wanted to cry, scream for Rose to come rescue him from this terrible fate. The door behind him made a clinking noise. Someone was going to turn the knob! He swallowed. What was he going to do?! Then all of sudden he remembered something.

The stories their Dad and Mum told them about their days in school. At the age of eleven they got through devil snare, and an evil chess game. They had been only two years younger than Hugo was now. His dad and mom were so brave and strong. Why couldn't he be that way? There was a knock at the door, it was creaking open. Crookshanks was stalking toward him.

"NO!" Hugo screeched, shielding his eyes. There was a slam, an ouch, and mreeow! There was silence, Hugo peered through his fingers. Where Crookshanks was just standing, a cardboard box was wriggling and hissing. The shed door creaked open.

"Hugo? What in the world?" Hugo's Dad stood in the doorway peering down at his strangely dressed son, and the wriggling box. "What are you doing in here? Did you do that?" He pointed at the box. Hugo removed his fingers from his face at the box. He looked up the box had been up on the top shelf. A smile spread over his wet face.

"Dad, I saved myself! I did my first magic!"

"You did? That's great! Why are you in a dress?" Hugo didn't hear that he was too euphoric. He had saved himself! He didn't need Rose to come to the rescue.

"Hey, Mr. Weasley could have a quaffle?" Alice appeared beside Mr. Weasley, grinning. She turned to a white faced Hugo. "You okay there, Hugo?"

_Fin_


End file.
